1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inclination adjustment device with a freely pivoting device for the back part of a motor vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of inclination adjustment device is known from DE 102 32 030 A1. A device part affixed to the seat part and a device part affixed to the back part are each fixedly connected to adapters, which partially fit around the other device part and consequently make possible an axial locking. A swash mechanism is provided for adjusting the inclination of the back part, said swash mechanism pivoting two parts of the inclination adjustment device steplessly against each other. When this is done, the adapter affixed to the back part support latches with one of the parts; after unlocking the latching a free folding of the device part affixed to the back part is possible vis-à-vis the device part affixed to the seat.
In contrast with a simple inclination adjustment, the folding movement of the back part is accordingly made possible by the further coaxial functional level of the adapter affixed to the back part; to achieve this, the axially added adapter affixed to the back part is axially secured to the inclination adjustment device. Axial retention means such as arcurate bearing points, for example, leave sufficient space for the pivot movements; that is, the inclination adjustment and the folding movement after loosening of the latching means. In virtue of this free space, however, there is the risk that in the event of overload due to the transverse forces generated in the gearing of the swash mechanism, the device parts are spread apart and the device part consequently opens.
DE 197 15 764 C2 discloses a device for adjusting inclination having a freely pivoting device, wherein an axial retaining device of the device parts affixed to the back part and to the seat frame is obtained by a covering hood and a stud. DE 43 24 734 C2 discloses a device for adjusting the inclination of a back part of seats having a hinge part affixed to the seat.